


One Less Lonely Boy

by lazorjam



Series: The Milex Anthology [7]
Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alexa's getting married, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, NSFW, stripper!miles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazorjam/pseuds/lazorjam
Summary: Alex, tasked with being maid of honour at Alexa's wedding, has the chore of planning her hen do. A lavish party in Suki's endless apartment is Alex’s plan, but Suki has a secret she’s been keeping.Alex isn't entirely sure how to react when the strippers turn up.





	1. Pony

“Are you are everything looks okay?” Alex asked, flustered as he fiddled with the bunting for the nineteenth time. “Not wonky is it?”

“Alex, babe, the last thing Alexa is going to care about is bunting.” Suki sighed, standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips, staring at the silver bunting hanging from the lampshades. “Come and get ready would you? She’ll be here soon.” Alex nodded, stumbling off of the chair he’d been stood on and almost tumbling into the surround sound system. He jogged after Suki and into the spare bedroom where his shirt and trousers were hung up. 

When he’d agreed to be Alexa’s maid-of-honour some six months ago he never thought it would be quite so hard, forgetting that it would be his and Suki, the other maid-of-honour's job to organise the hen night. They’d decided on a big party in Suki’s apartment, Grimmy acting as DJ and Miquita in charge of food. Alex, head of decorations, had gone all out and made the otherwise minimalist apartment look quite the ideal Pinterest party, complete with ceiling covered in balloons and a champagne fountain he’d spent almost an hour meticulously arranging. Suki had been no help, and instead spent most of the time she had meant to be blowing up balloons giggling and sniggering to herself whilst checking her phone, making Alex a little concerned there was something she wasn’t telling him, but he trusted the model enough to not keep anything from him.

After changing into his favourite Gucci shirt and flared trousers, gelling his hair into the perfect quiff and dabbing aftershave into his collar, Alex returned to the living room where guests had begun to arrive. Most greeted him with a tight hug and a smile as they gasped at the decor, making Alex flush and mutter a soft  _ it was no trouble, really… _ before going off to make sure Miquita was coping okay whilst Grimmy set himself up. He tried to calm his anxious, racing mind and convince himself that absolutely nothing would go wrong and that Alexa would have the best night of her entire life, although he didn't quite believe himself.

“Al, you need to calm down and enjoy yourself.” Miquita has sighed after he mumbled something about there not being enough room in Suki’s fridge for all the wine. “You’ve done all your hard work now, go enjoy the music.” She’d sighed, ushering him to the door with a plate of mini salmon quiches in his hands. He sighed, placing it on the table beside the platter of chopped fruit for the chocolate fountain and then headed into the living area to chat to a few acquaintances, patiently awaiting Alexa’s arrival.

Simon, one of Alexa’s co-presenters from back in the day, approached an anxious Alex and the two sat chatting for a little while, distracting him from the chaos of the party. Simon was sweet enough, the two both quiet and articulate, Alex captivated by his new friend’s dark eyes, an abundance of curly brown hair dropping over his small forehead, his long fingers playing with it as he spoke. Alex had been so indulged in their conversation he didn't notice Alexa arrive, missing her burst into tears at the sight of her friends grinning back at her, under the sparkling silver lights and canopy of balloons. Alex was instead feeling more and more attracted to the older man, the two helplessly, and shamelessly, flirting with one another. Alex soon found one hand running through Simon's curly fringe, the other holding his third empty glass of beer. He knew the kiss was coming, Simon’s hands resting on Alex’s thighs and conversation stuttering to a halt, and he drew his face close, ready to kiss him. 

That was when the intercom buzzed and caught Alex’s attention, making him swear and apologise to Simon, quickly hurrying over it, tripping over his feet and bumping into the wall as he picked up the handset. 

“‘Ello?” He hummed, looking around for Suki and not spotting her among the massive group of people on the dance floor, Alexa one of them, dancing about in her silky white maxi dress. He long, thin limbs flopped about as she carelessly danced with her best friends, singing along to the 00s dance track playing. Secretly, Alex wondered how much she had had to drink at Pixie's pre-drinks party.

“Hello, it’s the police. We’ve had a noise complaint, may we come up?”  _ Shit.  _ Alex thought to himself as he flicked his eyes around the room, desperately searching for Suki. 

“Yes, of course of course.” He said as he pressed the button and then placed the phone back on the handset, heading over to Grimmy. “The police are here, noise complaint.” He shouted to the man who tutted and shook his head, turning the music down and catching everyone’s attention, just as the doorbell rang. Alex approached the door, peeking it open and staring at the three officers looking back at him. Suki was soon by his side, a hand on Alex's shoulder as the three men entered. 

“Everything alright, officer?” Suki asked as she shut the door, Alex stood looking at them with wide, terrified eyes. This was the last thing they needed, to have their glorious party shut down just a little after nine o'clock. He pouted slightly, looking at the men and hiding behind Suki as she took control of the situation.

“We’re looking for a Miss Alexa Chung.” The tall, dark skinned officer asked, making Alex furrow his brows and confusedly look to one of the other officers who was already looking at him, his tongue running over his plump bottom lip. Alexa pushed through the crowds and looked at the officer confusedly. “We’ve had a report you’ve been taken off the market.. and we’d love to give you a final chance to change your mind.” He said as, right on queue, _Pony_ by Ginuwine began to play and the women around Alex began to squeal, watching the three men began to roll their hips in time to the track, Alexa cackling at the sight and Suki already beginning to try and mimick their dance moves. Alex continued to look around in total confusion, not having a clue what was going on, shocked that quite so many people could be bemused by police officers dancing quite so sexily. It wasn’t until the man a few centimetres taller than him was approaching him and began to strip off his police uniform Alex’s drunk brain realised that they were, in fact, strippers. Finally it clicked that that was what Suki had been plotting, what all the little giggles and smiles had been about, and he felt a little betrayed, but also couldn’t keep his eyes off of the beautiful man in front of him. 

The men continued to dance in perfect unison, rolling their hips and shoulders in time to the song and edging the three back until they were sat on the sofa where Alex had been talking to Simon just minutes before. Alex looked across to Suki who was madly giggling and reaching to hold her stripper’s hip, and then looked back to the man towering over him, eyes on his chest as he slipped off his shirt and then placed his hat on Alex’s head with a wink. Alex could feel his blood rushing south, eyes on the toned chest right in front of him, the v of his hips peeking above the waistband of his trousers. Alex felt his palms get sweaty at the sight of the man elegantly climb onto his lap and move against his body in time to the song, replicating his colleagues actions as his eyes met with Alex’s and he ran a hand along the Yorkshireman’s shoulders and down his bare arms. 

Alex, whilst wishing the lap dance would soon be over, was so captivated and enchanted by the stranger’s beauty he didn’t have the courage to whoop and cheer and touch like the two women were doing, evoking cheers from their friends who had formed a semicircle around them. Instead, he sat with his arms hanging awkwardly at his sides and legs slightly spread, melting into the back of the sofa as he tried to think of anything but what was going on, urging his dick to remain soft and not give into the temptation that was being caused by the pleasure of hips rolling against his. He shut his eyes momentarily, a smile on his face as he listened to the soft laugh the man sat on his lap let out.

“Enjoying yourself, laa?” The stripper asked, loud enough for only Alex to hear. He peaked his eyes open and nodded, feeling a little guilty at his admission but was met by a toothy grin from the shirtless man and hands running through his mess of cropped, wavy hair, sending the police cap tumbling to the floor. Alex whimpered softly at the pleasure caused by long fingers tugging at his roots but, as soon as he had managed to contain himself, the song had come to an end and the moment was lost by a round of loud applause and cheering. The man got off of Alex, joining his colleagues and awkwardly hugged Alexa. Alex sat up and ran his hands through his hair, trying to contain the blush on his cheeks and his racing heartbeat as Alexa whispered something to the short brunette, the two looking at Alex and the stripper then nodding slowly, saying something to his colleagues who grinned at him and agreed with whatever it was he had said. 

Alex tried to compose himself, restyling his hair and clearing his throat whilst trying to ignore Alexa’s friends who were all staring at him and muttering to one another. He spotted Simon on the other side of the room, talking to a tall man in an electric blue shirt who was already eagerly bending down to kiss him. Accepting that Simon was no longer his to try and flirt with, he turned to look at the stripper who had been sat on his lap moments ago. The man, with his dark eyes and contagious smile, was already looking back at him and began to approach when their eyes met.

“I’m Miles.” He said, offering a hand for Alex to shake. “I’d say I hope I didn’t make you feel too uncomfortable but you clearly enjoyed it.” He chuckled, buttoning up his tight shirt and leaning past Alex to grab his hat. Alex took the opportunity to check Miles out once again, cheeks flushing when the Liverpudlian turned his head and looked at him with a grin. “Alex, you cheeky little bastard.” He said, lips curling into a smile as he turned to look at the slightly shorter man. Alex had never heard his name said quite so beautifully and was immediately weak at the knees. “Come on, let’s dance.” He said, taking Alex’s hand and leading him onto the dance floor, wrapping arms around him and guiding him in a fairly simple dance to the pop song that was blasting through the speakers. Alex just looked at Miles with a smile, his brain so fried he wasn’t entirely sure what to do to make the next move.

So he decided to wrap his arms around Miles’ shoulders and move his body in perfect time with Miles’, their hips colliding and leading to Alex having a semi by the end of the song. Not that Miles noticed, far too interested in running his fingers through Alex’s hair and massaging his scalp whilst grinding his pelvis against Alex’s. It was far dirtier and sexier than Alex could have ever expected, Miles working his body so perfectly Alex was more than overwhelmed. 

“How about we go outside for a smoke, eh laa?” Miles whispered, taking Alex’s hand in his. Alex nodded, allowing Miles to lead him through the crowds until they were in the hallway. “Has she got a patio out back or anythin’?” He asked, Alex thinking and then nodding, leading Miles through the hallway and then into the kitchen, going down the stairs and then out to the empty decking area, lanterns lit to light the small area. Alex shut the door behind them and sighed at the blissful peace and quiet, the only sounds the odd car driving past the back gate and the soft hum coming from inside the flat. 

“You need any baccy or are you alright?” Alex asked, getting his box of cigarettes from the pocket of his jacket, Miles opening the pocket of his faux-police jacket and wiggling a box of cigarettes at Alex, slipping one out and then sitting down on one of the wicker chairs. Alex sat down beside him and lit his cigarette, having a puff and then looking up at the building before them, bright lights flashing from the second floor window, the soft hum of Hard-Fi radiating from the walls. 

“Seems you put on quite the hen do, Alex.” Miles said, cigarette between his fingers as he watched Alex, taking in the soft curve of his nose and his sharp jaw and cheekbones. “We were a bit sceptical, what with Alexa being the bride-to-be and you and Suki the ones in charge of the night.” He continued, Alex’s Adams apple bobbing as the other spoke. “‘Specially when I was told I had the great honour of dancing for you… Being one of the only gays in the village so to speak I was pretty stunned when they asked me to do tonight.” He continued, pausing to have a puff of his cigarette whilst Alex remained silent, eyes on the building in front of them. “But, you know, you’re…” He paused and then smiled to himself. “I weren’t sure how you were going to take it. But here we are.” He said, looking at where Alex’s eyes were fixed.

“You’re a gorgeous man, Miles.” Alex said slowly between drags of his cigarette. “I’m not straight, but I’ve never been in a long term relationship with a man before… But, I’d like to.” He looked over to Miles, offering him a soft smile. “Not have to be in control of the relationship all the time, you know what I mean? Have someone to look after me for once.” He had another drag, eyes dragging from Miles and instead to the moth that was flitting about the lanterns around them.

“So you’re a little submissive then?” Miles asked carefully, a smirk playing on his lips. “Want someone to take care of you for once, make you feel good without feeling guilty?” His voice was velvety soft and Alex let his head lull to one side, looking over to Miles and having a final drag of his cigarette. He flicked it into the ashtray and then licked his lips slowly. 

“Yeah, I am, I do…” He mumbled, Miles stubbing his cigarette out in the ashtray and then standing, throwing his hat and jacket down on the chair he had been sat in moments before, then rolling his sleeves up. Alex watched, entranced by what Miles was doing, instinctively standing and coming toe to toe with Miles. He admired the flecks of gold flicking in his eyes under the sepia light, the way his tongue ran over his soft bottom lip and the way his long, bony fingers gently placed themselves on Alex’s hip. Their eyes met and, without thinking, Alex’s hand was running through Miles’ hair and then down the curve of his skull, hand settling on the nape of his neck.

“Are you sure you want to do this here?” Miles asked, catching Alex by surprise. Perhaps he had a point, doing this in front of a crowd of people he didn’t know who could easily take photographs of them, sell them on to a tabloid and mercilessly watch Alex’s world come down around him. But he knew Miles was no different, he could take advantage of the situation and use a vulnerable, drunk, closeted Alex to his advantage. He felt his mouth dry and took a step back from Miles who gave him a confused frown. “Alex?” Miles asked softly, watching Alex as he blankly stared at him, his brows furrowed.

“I can’t… I’m sorry.” He whispered and Alex was gone, heading back inside and straight back up to the party. Miles stood stunned, eyes then wandering up to the window above him, eyes meeting with those of four others. That would explain it.

Miles collected his hat and jacket from the chair and then went back inside, heading back to the party and immediately spotting Lucia making out with Suki in the corner, Isaac stood talking to a gaggle of girls by the fireplace. Alex was nowhere to be seen, and he was immediately worried he’d done something. He pushed past the strangers, looking around with a frown and then finding himself in the kitchen, Alexa pouring herself a glass of wine whilst she chatted to a few friends, laughing happily with them. He dipped back out of the room and then came chest to chest with a strange man, his wide, surprised eyes looking back at him and curly hair disheveled and sticking up all over the place, a bottle of beer in his hand. 

“You alright, handsome?” The stranger asked as Miles swallowed and nodded, looking over his shoulder. “Lost something?” 

“Alex, have you seen him?” The man looked a little deflated at that, shaking his head and pouting.

“He’s probably just gone to get some air or gone to the toilet or something.” The man deduced. Miles thought that was a sensible suggestion, but was immediately conscious of the fact that wouldn’t be the truth. “Do you want a drink?” He asked, Miles turning back to him and offering him a smile. The man was handsome, admittedly, and any other circumstance he would have snogged him till his jaw ached, but Alex was the only thing on his mind. 

“Thanks, I best go check and make sure he’s alright.” Miles said before slipping away from him and to the hallway, eyes on the shut doors he was met with. He gently tapped on each one and opened it when there was no reply, until he got to the final door and gave it a tap, a disgruntled huff meeting it and the door flinging open to reveal Alex, shirtless and in a pair of blue jeans rather than the smart trousers he had been wearing before. “Are you okay?” Miles asked, deciding not to question why he was changing. 

“Fine.” Came Alex’s blunt reply. He stood looking at Miles and then cleared his throat, stepping aside so the scouser could enter. Miles slipped inside, looking around as Alex shut the door. Miles carefully placed his jacket and hat on the bed and turned to Alex. 

“What happened out there? Was I too eager? I didn’t mean to upset ya.” Miles said softly, Alex standing in front of the door with his arms folded across his chest. “I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable, as you’re not out out.” He said, speaking with his hands and earning a small smile from Alex. 

“I appreciate it, but… I can’t trust you, you know?” Miles, whilst momentarily confused, nodded and gave him a smile. “I know I told you about my sexuality and preferences and that but… Me being outed is the last thing I need right now.” He said softly and Miles nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Well, we can just talk if you want to get away from the party?” He suggested as Alex locked the door but remained stood in front of it. “I understand your reasoning, Alex. Whilst I can assure you I’d never do that as I, myself, was outed when I was a teenager, my word is nothing above your own confidence around me.” He said and Alex approached, standing in front of Miles and frowning softly. 

“What happened?” He asked curiously. “If you want to, can, talk about it.”

“I was out at college, had a few boyfriends here and there… But there was this one girl who hated me, Alena. I dated her crush for a few months and she didn’t like it, so went to the trouble of writing a letter to my parents and posting it to my home, detailing ever teeny tiny detail of my sexuality and my past relationships. I got home from college, my bags were packed and I was on a train to London that evening. I’ve been here ever since and not spoken to my parents since.” He said, eyes on Alex as he spoke, watching his face go from curious to sad to angry. He sat beside Miles and placed his hand atop Miles’. “Fourteen years ago now, I don’t even know if they’re alive or not.” He said with a shaky laugh and Alex gave the man’s hand a soft squeeze.

“Miles… I… God, that must be awful. I can’t even begin to imagine how hard that must have been for you.” He whispered and Miles simply shrugged, offering him a smile. 

“It was hard at first but I accepted their reasoning and understand that their selfishness comes before the safety and welfare of their son. I’ve got no A-Levels or anything, just went straight into shelf-stacking and spending my nights on street corners. I’m not proud, but life has strange ways of making you happy sometimes. It can take years, but here I am.” He rambled, then sighing softly and shaking his head. “You don’t need me life story.”

“I like listening to you, though.” Alex said softly. “You’re… articulate and honest. It’s a pleasant change.” He gave Miles a smile and then swallowed roughly, his head dropping onto the other’s shoulder with a soft sigh. “I overreacted, I suppose. I was comfortable and I wanted to kiss you but with all those people around, potentially seeing… ‘am not ready for that just yet.” He whispered into Miles’ shoulder as the other moved a hand to run over his hair gently. “I still want to kiss you.” Alex added, making Miles laugh softly, a sound that made Alex’s entire body warm and a smile fall onto his lips.

“If it helps, I’d quite like to kiss you too.” Miles added, Alex sitting up and looking his companion in the eyes, taking in every flicker of amber and rust, his hand moving up to cup his stubble-painted cheek. Miles allowed his eyes to shut and Alex sat admiring his delicate features, thumb running over the freckles on his cheek before leaning in and softly pressing his lips against Miles’.

It was soft and slow, Miles’ hand moving to Alex’s neck as their noses bumped and lips continued to move against each other, Alex slowly opening his mouth and becoming a little more vigorous, Miles replying with equal need and aggression causing Alex to moan softly. The sound was all Miles needed and he was soon climbing onto Alex’s lap gently, not once letting their lips part, and pushed him back until Alex was laying sprawled beneath him on the bed. Alex’s hands reached to run under the hem of Miles’ shirt, up his back and over his shoulders before he moved to undo the buttons, pushing the soft cotton off his shoulders and down his arms until it was discarded on the floor beside them. 

Miles pulled away, leaving a trail of kisses along Alex’s neck and then down to his collar, biting the sweet skin and leaving a hefty bruise, Alex running his hands through Miles’ hair and moaning softly. Miles continued, tongue running over Alex’s nipples and sucking at the trail of hair that dipped below the waistband of his jeans. He sat up, hand cupping Alex’s cheek and then kissed him slowly, Alex whimpering against his lips and eagerly trying to flip them over until he was sat straddling Miles’ hips, legs either side of his slender waist. He mimicked Miles’ actions, kissing along his throat and leaving a lovebite right in the centre of his neck. 

“Bloody hell baby, you know how to use that mouth of yours don’t ya?” Miles said softly, running his hands over Alex’s back softly before their lips met for another kiss. “We don’t have to go further than this if you don’t want to, laa.” Miles said softly, running his thumb over Alex’s flushed cheek. 

“I wanna, I wanna go further but not here, not with people around. Just us.” He mumbled before diving in for another kiss. “An’ I’ve had too much to drink to enjoy this now so… So we should get dinner some time and you can come back to mine and we can fuck like rabbits and I’ll make ya pancakes or somethin’.” He mumbled between messy kisses, Miles nodding along to his words. “Tomorrow, maybe?” 

“I can do tomorrow, yeah.” He whispered, propping himself up on his elbows as he let his eyes run over Alex’s bare chest. “Nowhere too fancy, mind. I don’t have the attire for somewhere too upmarket.” Miles added with a soft chuckle as Alex shrugged. 

“I’ll find us somewhere darlin’.” He mumbled, then pressing a soft kiss to Miles’ lips before dipping down to kiss his neck and collar again, Miles shutting his eyes and running his fingers through his companion’s hair. “Just… don’t tell anyone, yeah? Say you’re meeting a friend.” Alex mumbled, lips brushing over Miles’ hip as he spoke. 

“Of course, whatever you would like, laa.” He replied, offering Alex a gentle, genuine smile. “I understand.” He added as Alex sat up and rolled his shoulders, pressing another sweet kiss to Miles’ lips. 

“Let’s go back to the party, I was going to go out and get even more pissed but why bother now I’ve stopped having my little hissy fit.” He said with a chuckle, their bare chests pressed as they shared another, slow kiss. Alex then rolled off Miles and got up, grabbing his shirt and slipping it back on, doing up the buttons before fetching his trousers, slipping them on whilst Miles put the other shirt on, fiddling with the buttons and then tucking it back into his now-tight trousers. “Have a drink with me, Miles.” Alex said, more a statement than a question leading to Miles nodding and stealing a final, tender kiss.


	2. A Very Public Outing

Miles was more than glad his shift didn’t start till after lunch when he woke up at half ten, sprawled on the floor in Suki’s guest room.

He sat up, head spinning, and found himself staring at a sleeping Alex, curled up in the white bed linen with a smile on his face.  Miles could tell that he had got zero action the night before from the fact his gut didn’t have the all-too familiar ache in it and his trousers were still uncomfortably hugging his legs. After watching Alex for a few more moments, he stood, retrieving his shirt and shoes from beside him and tugging them on, and pressed a soft kiss to Alex’s forehead. The musician stirred and grumbled but soon turned over, his back to Miles, giving him the perfect chance to leave.

He slipped out of the bedroom and set about locating his jacket that contained his house keys and box of cigarettes, eventually finding it wedged between two sofa cushions, being slept on by a very out of it Suki. He tugged it free and slung it over his arm, making his way out of the flat and into the warm August sun. The sky was clear and deep blue above him, a soft breeze in the air that cooled him down as he walked towards Notting Hill Gate tube station. It was abnormally busy, owing to the fact it was mid-morning on a glorious Saturday, but he managed to navigate the station without much problem, soon heading in the direction of his platform and getting on the first train he saw. It was cramped and far too hot, but he was glad to be able to sit down for a bit, letting his eyes shut until they came to a stop at Barbican half an hour later.

He traipsed back to his flat, elongating his walk so he could have a smoke, and then kicked the door open and threw his jacket onto the floor the second he got inside, eager to peel off his stained shirt and cool down a little.

“You took your time.” Jamie called from the living room as Miles kicked off his shoes and then poked his head round the corner. “Another client get more than he paid for, eh?” He teased and Miles chucked his shirt at his flatmate before heading upstairs without another word, stepping into his bathroom for a shower.

He and Jamie had lived together ever since Miles had moved to London a decade before. They’d met in a squat in Victoria and became best friends almost immediately, deciding that the two of them and a few more mates would move into a flat above a shop in Chippenham. Miles was eighteen and the excitement was overwhelming, revelling in his own freedom and the new adventures he and his flatmates were going to have. That was until Harley turned up dead in their living room one morning, veins in his arm a blackening purple and his face curled into a painless smile. Miles was just glad it wasn’t him that had the pleasure of finding his body, although he often wondered if Jamie still had nightmares.

He and Jamie moved out two months later, into a squat in Islington with six other boys. The police raid at half three in the morning nine months into their stay meant that that flatshare came to an abrupt end. They finally settled in Barbican, a tidy block of flats home to working class families and the occasional illegal immigrant. It wasn’t ideal, but it was their home.

He left the flat just after twelve, saying goodbye to Jamie with a quick peck to the cheek before running down the stairs and back into the sunshine. He lit another cigarette, smoking it on his way to the tube station and knowing full well he wouldn’t get the chance to smoke until after he finished work later that evening. He flicked the butt of his cigarette into the concrete outside the station and dug into his pocket to retrieve his Oyster card, feeling his phone buzz as he did so. He left it, jogging down the steps to the platform and onto the already waiting tube, sitting down in the first seat he noticed. It wasn’t far to Oxford Street, but his head was still pounding and his back appreciated the dusty softness of the seat.

He walked into work at a minute to one, leaving his valuables in his locker below the counter and grabbing his cream apron, spritzing himself with the first cologne he grabbed, Amber and Lavender, before giving his hair and smiling at Margret who was already spraying the little card sticks with perfume.

“You’re on till this afternoon, Kane. And help the new girl out if she needs it. Kate, Cathy. Something like that.” Margret had been working at the Jo Malone counter since the Selfridges counter had opened twenty years before. Miles had worked there for a measly three years, though had enjoyed charming Margret to the point of anger. She was equally grouchy and sweet, but it was rare that Miles or any of the other staff saw her sweet side nowadays, instead having to watch on with a bemused smile when she tried to be nice to the customers.

“Of course Margret, and may I say how lovely your hair looks today. Have you had it cut?” Miles asked cheerfully, perching on his stall and grinning at the cautionary glare his manager shot him. She was soon waddling over to speak to the Austrian family browsing the female fragrances, leaving Miles alone to nab a few painkillers from the medical box below the counter and set about counting up the sales for the day and checking the below counter stock.

Katie, the new girl with bright blue eyes faultless dark skin, approached Miles a little after three o’clock. She’d coped well so far, clearly having read more of her handbook than Miles had, but was having a little difficulty with an elderly couple who were debating which fragrance to get for their granddaughter. Miles knew his help wasn’t really needed, but he was glad to be able to do something over than make light chatter with customers whilst neatly boxing and bowing their latest purchases. He began explaining the different notes to the couple, who told him that their 18-year-old granddaughter would want something that reminded her of her home by the seaside for when she went to University, and eventually passed them a card stick that smelt of Wood Sage and Sea Salt. They gave it a sniff and, with warm smiles, decided it was perfect for her.

He scanned, gift wrapped and packed their purchases into a bag, before sinking to his knees to try and fight with the printer that was refusing to print their receipt. In the end he gave up and had to write one out by hand, wishing them a good day and then returning to dismantling the printer. He ignored the commotion and chatter going on on the other side of the till, deciding that it was just another model he didn’t recognise being asked for selfies. It happened a lot, and the novelty of seeing yet another famous face pass by wore off three weeks into his time at the counter.

He eventually placed the printer back into place and tapped at the controls until it began to print a ream of Jo Malone headed paper. He breathed a sigh or relief, finally looking up to Margaret who had been repeating his name for a handful of seconds.

“Yes love?” He asked, offering her a smile. “Sorry, printer’s still on the blink, I need to get back in touch with Gary and see if he can sort something out for us.” He muttered as he stood, dusting off his knees and leaning against the counter.

“Help this gentlemen, would you? Both Kelly and I think he could do with a man’s advice.” _It’s Katie._ He wanted to reply, then turning to the man who was stood behind him. He went to apologise for any hold up but found himself in a stunned silence.

“Alex.” He said softly, Alex’s face as confused as his was. “Hi.” He whispered, swallowing and feeling his knees go a little wobbly. Alex looked even more incredible than he had the night before, his white shirt half unbuttoned and chain hanging over his bruised collarbones. He shamelessly let his eyes travel over Alex’s torso and then down to the impossibly skinny jeans that were hugging his legs, a pair of black Acne chelsea boots on his feet. His look of confusion had turned to a smile as he studied Miles’ face.

“Well, seems my time here hasn’t been entirely wasted.” His lips curled into a smirk. “I’m after a cologne for a date I’m going on tonight....” Alex’s voice was quiet, leaning in so only Miles heard his words. “Sexy, alluring, enticing. And that’s just my date.” Miles ran his tongue over his bottom lip at the words. “What would Sir suggest, I’m sure you’ve got good taste.” He said, giving him another once over. Miles was glad Margret had gone off to speak to the woman spraying herself in a copious amount of fragrances.

“Well, my personal favourite.” He led Alex over to the line of black bottles on display, picking one out and presenting it to Alex. “Oud and Bergamot… I must say, I think it’s one of the sexiest scents there is. And on a man like yourself, I’m sure your date will have trouble keeping their hands off you. Sir.” He added as Alex took the bottle from him and sprayed a little onto his wrists and then his neck. He gave his wrist a sniff and then nodded, smiling at the bottle.

“I’ll take it then. If you promise me that it’ll make my date fall to their knees so easily.” He teased and Miles smiled at him, getting a large bottle of it from the cabinet and then approaching the till.

“I’m sure your looks alone will make them do that, the cologne is just an added incentive, Sir.” Miles said as he wrapped the box and slipped it into a bag. “£97 to pay today. Cash or card?” Alex was looking at Miles with a smirk on his face as he slipped his debit card from his wallet and waved it at the man. “Wonderful, ready when you are.” Miles said as he tapped at the screen of his computer. He added a few testers to Alex’s bag and then perched on his stall, eyes on the people who were milling about with their camera phones on Alex as he paid, being sure to shield his pin number from the onlookers.

“If only they knew where that bruise on your neck came from, eh darling…” Alex whispered as he pulled his card out and put it back into his wallet. “I’ll be sure there’s a lot more of them by the morning.” He put his wallet back into his trouser pocket and then gave Miles a wink before slipping his sunglasses on. “Check your phone. I’ll see you later, don’t be late.” He said, giving Miles a nod and then heading towards the crowd of people waiting to take selfies with him. Miles watched, then leaning down to grab his phone from his locker.

_UNKNOWN: Was hoping you would still be here when I woke up this morning. AT._

_UNKNOWN: I’ve booked us a table at a restaurant near my place. Text me your address and I’ll get a cab to pick you up at eight. AT._

_UNKNOWN: I’ve still got your hat and handcuffs. Perhaps we can make good use of them tonight? AT_

_UNKNOWN: You know I’m only teasing babe. Text me when you can. AT_

Miles looked over to Alex who was chatting to a gaggle of teenagers who were mumbling something about how great they thought AM was. Miles shot back a reply.

_MILES: Upmoore Tower on the main road in Barbican. I’ll be waiting outside. And I think that sounds like a delightful idea la. Bet you’d look pretty in handcuffs. X_

Miles watched Alex shuffle away towards the escalators, not looking back at Miles as he disappeared from view. He received a text a few minutes later, making Miles bite his lip to try and hide his grin.

_ALEX: Time will tell, Sir. See you tonight. Oh, and don’t change out of that shirt, you’re lucky I didn’t ravish you on the spot. AT_

-

Alex wasn’t entirely sure where his newfound confidence had come from.

He got a cab back to his house and sat in the garden smoking for an unhealthy amount of time, overthinking everything that had happened over the course of the last 24 hours. He and Alexa had sat in Suki’s kitchen discussing Miles for almost two hours once he’d woken up, his best friend deciding that it was time Alex found a man who would treat him right. _I don’t know much about him but Simon said he seemed pretty concerned when he couldn’t find you last night._ Alexa had said over the brim over her coffee cup, watching as Alex continued to stir his cup of tea. _Settle down with someone already Al, you’re almost thirty. It’s about time you found your happiness; plus you need to go back to writing soppy love songs._ Alex had laughed tiredly and taken her advice with a pinch of salt. He knew he’d not been the same since Arielle, that he’d returned to his shell and refused to come out of it most of the time. Alexa helped, coaxed him out and turned him into the sexy, confident and flirtatious man he had been all those years ago when they’d first met. Some might have argued he was a little cocky, letting the fame go to his head, but back then it had been a way of covering his anxiety. He rathered being known as a prick than a bore.

But there was something about Miles that excited him. After their night together, hours of drinking and touching and sneaking off for a snog every ten minutes, he felt transformed. He’d woken up feeling groggy, reaching out for the warm body that wasn’t there. He’d sat up and looked around, then seeing the discarded blanket on the floor beside the bed. He could only assume Miles had rolled out of bed at some point and ended up on the wood panelling. The last thing he remembered before going to sleep was the two of them laying in bed snogging, Alex’s hands getting a little eager and slipping into the back of Miles’ trousers.

Miles had been nice to him, had treated him like a normal human being rather than pedistooling him like most people did; it was refreshing and Alex welcomed the normality of it with open arms.

He walked to the restaurant in time for five to eight, lighting a cigarette and crouching outside whilst waiting for Miles’ cab to turn up. His eyes were soon on the black cab driving towards him, standing as it stopped and Miles got out, laughing warmly and then giving the driver a thumbs up before he drove off, leaving them alone on the pavement.

“Hey you, you look amazing.” Miles said as he approached, still in his skinny black silk shirt he’d been in earlier on the day, only his tailored trousers had been replaced by a pair of grey tweed trousers and he was in a matching jacket. The buttons were undone on his shirt, showing off his collar bones and the chain that hung around his neck, Alex unaware of quite how much he was staring until Miles giggled and plucked the cigarette from his fingers.

“So do you, utterly gorgeous. Lovely. Wonderful.” He stuttered, earning a smile from Miles as he finished the cigarette and then crushed it into the pavement with the heel of his loafer. “Shall we go inside?” Alex asked, Miles nodding and then gesturing for Alex to lead the way. He stepped inside, holding the door for Miles, and greeted the waiter with a smile, following him to their booth at the back of the restaurant, away from prying eyes. It was far quieter and peaceful, the hustle and bustle of the pre-theatre crowd that congregated at the front of the restaurant.

It was only once the waiter had handed them their menus and had gone back to the hoards that Alex began to compose himself, looking across to Miles as he read the wine menu. He smiled softly, and then reached across the table to take Miles’ free hand in his, earning a look of surprise from his companion. Alex panicked, but Miles responded by threading their fingers together and looking back to the menu.

“I didn’t want to leave this morning but I had to get back and ready for work… I didn’t want to wake you because you looked so peaceful, angelic. Last night was a real treat, I’m glad you wanted to see me again.” Miles said as he placed the menu back down and turned to look at Alex, their eyes locked as he spoke and Alex feeling a little piece of his heart melt away at the sight of those big hazel eyes.

“The pleasure’s all mine‍, Miles.” He said, squeezing his hand. “I’ve not felt a connection like the one we had since… Well, since I met Alexa. And never with a man before. I mean, I’ve been with men and that but a bond has never formed so fast… All I dreamt about was your eyes, I got lost in them and I longed to have them look at me again, and to have your lips against mine once more.” He paused, shaking his head and smiling to himself, bowing his head in shame. “You must think I sound like a right daft twat.”

“I think you sound like all your love songs. Genuine. Last night was a wonder and if nothing else ever happened between us I would have been happy with that. But here you are, we are, and I want you to know I feel just the same. Your beauty has been everywhere I’ve looked today, like a ghost haunting me from the back of my mind or something. We had hours together, but it feels like we’ve know each other for years.” Miles replied, running his thumb over the back of Alex’s hand as he spoke, voice soft and words carefully chosen. “So maybe we’re both daft twats here, eh?” Alex laughed at that, offering Miles a smile, their eyes locked and lingering for almost too long. “Are you a wine or beer kind of guy?” Miles asked, looking back to the menu and locking his lips.

“Um, both I suppose. So long as it tastes good I don’t mind what it is.” Alex replied, flicking through the drinks menu. “We could share a bottle of wine if you wanted.” He suggested, Miles offering him a warm smile.

“That’s exactly what I was hoping you were going to say.” He answered, smiling back at him.

Miles spent most of their night together in awe, captivated by the tales Alex told whilst they shared the largest margherita pizza Miles had ever set his eyes on. More than a bottle of wine was consumed, the two eventually giddy and giggling over the rims of their wine glasses. The restaurant was empty, clock ticking past midnight and the manager patiently tapping her foot whilst watching them from behind the bar. But neither were interested in leaving just yet, still too engrossed in getting to know each other and laughing at each other’s stupid stories. Tears were dripping down Alex’s cheek from laughing quite so hard at one of Miles’ tales about his first night out in London, the two of them howling and hysterical as they held hands across the table.

The two left after a string of passive aggressive comments from the manager, stumbling about and eventually sitting down on the kerb sharing a cigarette, Alex spooned into Miles’ side as they mumbled pointless observations to each other, Alex occasionally sneaking up to meet Miles’ lips for a swift kiss that left them both giggling and nuzzling against each other. If anyone had seen them, they would have laughed at their childishness, but neither men minded particularly, too wrapped up in their warm bubble to give a damn what was happening around them.

“We should go back to mine.” Alex mumbled as Miles flicked the cigarette into the road, then turning to look at his date, smirking and tilting his head at the suggestion. “I’m three minutes away, come on. I’ve got a bottle of whiskey with our names on it.” He said, standing and pulling Miles up, giggling as they collided, chest to chest, and were soon snogging in the middle of the road, wrapped up in each others arms. “Mi…” Alex sulked, earning a pout from the other boy. “Come on.” He huffed, intertwining their fingers and dragging the taller boy in the direction of his house. They swung their arms merrily as they walked side by side, Miles admiring quite how posh Alex’s neighbourhood was and getting over excited everytime they came across a cat sprawled on the pavement. Alex thought it was adorable, laughing everytime Miles beant down to pet one of the many unenamoured cats on their walk.

“Always wanted a cat, seems I’m that sort of cliche gay.” Miles said as they went up the path to Alex’s front door, Miles leaning against the doorframe as Alex fiddled with the key, trying to get it into the lock. He stabbed his key at it a few times, groaning in frustration before Miles helped by placing his hand on Alex’s, the two guiding it into the lock and twisting it until the front door clicked open. “There we go, teamwork.” He said with a grin, the two heading inside, Alex immediately pining Miles against the door and pressing their lips together before either had had a chance to take their jackets off.

“Bedroom,” Alex mumbled, pulling away from Miles who nodded and kicked his shoes off, heart hammering against his chest as he watched Alex hang his blazer up and place his boots by the door, then taking Miles’ hand and leading them upstairs, straight down the hallway and into the bedroom, Miles taking a moment to admire the awards on the shelves, a picture of him and the other Monkeys on the wall by the bed. He smiled at it softly and then looked back to Alex, his doe eyes watching him intensely. “Whatcha looking at, babe?” He asked softly, hands running under his shirt, pressing kisses to his neck and looking over to the shelving unit.

“You put those on display to show off to all the people who get the honour of coming to your bedroom or what?” He asked, running a hand through Alex’s hair and earning a warm laugh. “Because it’s working, nothing turns me on more than a Mercury Prize.” He teased and Alex laughed, meeting Miles’ lips for another bruising kiss before the pair began to undress each other, Miles immediately latching his lips to the nape of Alex’s neck once he’d unbuttoned and slipped his shirt off, the two standing in just their trousers and socks before Alex pulled them onto the bed, Miles on top of him and still frantically kissing and bruising his neck whilst Alex moved to unbutton and zip his companion’s trousers.

They were soon in just their underwear, Miles straddling the other man and looking down at him adoringly, Alex’s eyes flickering with arousal at the sight, his hands running over Miles’ muscular thighs. He’d been in this situation a lot, with a multitude of people, but never had he felt quite so charged as he did in that moment, already so eager to feel Miles’ flesh against his, have theirs lips connected once again.

“Tell me what you want, Al.” Miles whispered, running his hands over his chest. “Because I could cum just from looking at you right now.” He said before arching down to press a kiss to his lips again, Alex moving his mouth against Miles’ with ease.

“I want you to fuck me…” He whispered against Miles’ lips, earning a low groan from his companion. “There’s condoms and lube in the top draw on the right,” He continued, watching as Miles sprung up and opened the draw, slipping off his boxers and running his hands over his sides and down his hips, a smirk forming on his lips at the sight of Alex practically salivating at the sight. “Jesus christ, what are you doing to me?” He groaned as Miles opened Alex’s legs and knelt between them, kissing down his stomach and then along his hips, biting down on his pelvis and leaving a large bruise, the sensation making Alex groan loudly and run his fingers through Miles’ short hair. He watched as the other ran his hands under the hem of his briefs and slowly removed them until they were laying on the floor beside their clothes.

“You’re beautiful, aren’t you baby?” Miles whispered, lifting Alex up by his thighs and hooking his legs over his shoulders. “Sexiest thing I’ve seen in me life.” He whispered, snapping open the cap of the lube and squirting some onto his fingers, massaging it into his skin to warm the lotion up a little. Alex was whimpering at the sight, propping himself up on his elbows and he watched Miles run a finger over his hole, leaning forward to kiss him as he slipped his index inside the tight ring of muscle, feeling it tighten and then relax around him. Slowly, he began to thrust, feeling Alex become more and more relaxed around him until he edged another finger in, curling his fingers up until they were pressing against Alex’s prostate, making him yell and moan in delight, Miles kissing him to silence him as he become more rough and direct with his thrusts, adding another and grunting at the feeling of Alex squirming under him.

Three minutes of rough fingering later and Alex was on the brink of tears, toes curled and nails running down Miles’ back until the skin broke and blood began to speckle his tanned skin. Miles was quick to remove his fingers and roll on the condom between kisses, massaging lube against his hole again before he lined himself up and slowly, eyes on Alex to make sure he was okay, thrust into him.

The combination of the burn in his thighs and the ache of pleasure radiating from his arse was making Alex’s mind fuzzy as he looked up at Miles as he slowly fucked him. He nestled his head against the pillows, eyes rolling back as Miles’ speed increased and the two were soon moaning and panting in time with each other, Miles dipping down to press their lips together every so often. It didn’t take either of them long to cum, Miles groaning and gripping onto Alex’s thighs as, after one hard thrust, his muscles contracted and he came deep inside the other man. The sensation was one Alex had never felt before and he was soon coming across his stomach with a yell, digging his nails into Miles’ back and leaving some pretty hefty cuts.

“Fucking hell, that was amazing.” Alex panted as he shut his eyes and threw his arm across his face, feeling Miles pull out of him and gently lower his legs, hearing the patter of his feet as stood and tied the condom up, throwing it in the bin and then, somewhat hesitantly, laying beside Alex again. “Best fuck I have ever had.” He added, rolling onto his side and peaking his eyes open to look at Miles, a sleepy smile on his face. Miles too looked shattered, cheeks flushed and hair a mess as he laid beside Alex and cautiously wrapped an arm around him, the two chest to chest.

“That was magical.” Miles whispered against the name of Alex’s neck, kissing the sweet, sweaty skin below his ear. “You’re magical, and every single synonym for it.” Alex smiles at that, hitching his leg over Miles’ so he was more comfortable as they laid upon the crumbled duvet, both far too hot to feel the need to cocoon beneath it. “See, I told you that cologne would work didn’t I?” Miles teased, earning a laugh and a playful slap to the chest from Alex who slowly pressed their lips together, his eyes closing and head falling back onto the pillow.

“You’re a great salesman. But an even better fucker.” Alex commented with a lazy smile, hearing Miles’ soft laugh before drifting off to sleep.

…

_He seemed impressed by the way you came in. “Tell is a story I know you’re not boring”_

“Hello?” Alex grumbled, shoving his phone to his ear and sitting up, careful not to disturb Miles who was still fast asleep with an arm around him, the other thrown across the duvet, hand hanging limp off the side of the bed. He looked peaceful and angelic, the sight enough to make Alex smile.

“Alright Al, it’s Matt. Do you fancy telling us why there’s a photo of you and some handsome bloke snogging on the front page of The Mail Online?”


End file.
